The New Girl
by Pirate Luvver
Summary: The Twins have a new partner. A female, against both of their wishes. But she is not the normal woman, and the Twins find themselves struggling to catch her attention. TwinsOC
1. Arrival

A/N: AF:Hello!  
  
  
  
BC:Hey people!  
  
AF: Mmmfff..so, here's our first colab fic, the two of us are in diffrent classes...  
  
BC: All day, so we write a few paragraphs each, then after each period...  
  
  
  
AF: We switch papers, and write more!  
  
BC:Enjoy! And don't forget to R/R!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The New Girl   
  
by:ArtemisFowltheSecond and Black cat on the wall  
  
The Twins sat together by the window, watching the rain fall from the sky. The Boss had just hired a new henchman. Hopefully, he was like them, in all respects, and they certainly hoped it wasn't a female. Females were ditzy, and always got in the way. Besides, they were distracting, and the person would be sharing their room. Who wanted to share a room with a female?  
  
A black sports car sped up the boulevard, water plashing as it passed through the puddles. The new one had arrived.  
  
The car pulled into the driveway, and the Twins both jumped up at the same time, and shared a glance before heading down the stairs to the doorway to meet their new partner.  
  
Tiffany's P.O.V.  
  
I climbed out of my car, and saw two men, dressed insilver coming my way. "Probably twins," I thought. I was right.  
  
"Hello, we are-" The first said.  
  
"Pleased to-" the second continued in the same tone.  
  
"Meet you," They said, their voices becoming a startling harmony.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too," I answered.  
  
They both looked dissapointed. "What, did I say something?" I wondered to myself.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"A female?"  
  
"Is that a problem?" I asked, quite annoyed.  
  
"No...but we were kind of hoping for a male," they choroused together.  
  
The three of us tramped into the house, and up the stairs, to the place (as I later learned, the Twins' room) where I would be sleeping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: AF:Did you like it?  
  
  
  
BC:Yeah! Or was it crappy?  
  
  
  
*Twins march in with signs the read "PLEASE" and "REVIEW"*  
  
  
  
Twin Two: *puppy eyes* "Please?" 


	2. Dinner

A/N: AF: Hey guys, Black Cat's decided she's tired of writing, so unfortunately, I'm forced to completely take over this story. But BC says good bye to all of you, and that she loves you all!  
  
Now, on with the story! ^_^ Here's chapter two! Enjoy! ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tiffany's POV:  
  
I ran over to one of two beds in the room, and began to immediately jump on it, laughing my head off at the stunned look that the Twins gave me. This was the best! I couldn't believe I was finally here!  
  
But suddenly, a thought dawned on me. I would have to be serious while I was working. That really sucked, but I'd live with it. Besides, the thought of the cash I'd be earning was what kept me motivated.  
  
I stopped jumping and landed on my rear with a thump. The Twins exchanged glances and both sighed, striding over to sit on the other bed, unoccupied by me, and my hyperness. I smiled and waved at them, and they both hesitantly waved back. I giggled and flopped down onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I knew I was being immature, but that would change by dinnertime.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Twins' POV:  
  
  
  
By suppertime, we were already fed up of her. She had spent the entire afternoon playing video games on her handheld device. If she wasn't doing that, she was giggling and trying to establish a conversation with us. We ignored her as best as we could, but to think we'd have to spend the next who knows how long with her...  
  
We headed down the hall, wondering where she had gone to, though, as she had just gotten up and left an hour or so before dinner. It was time to go down to the restaurant, but we had already succeded in losing our new team mate.  
  
When we arrived at the restaurant, she wasn't there, but we sat down at a table all the same. She'd find her way eventually, even if it took a few hours. Besides, it wasn't our fault, really.  
  
Quite a while later, she wandered in, and neither of us could believe our eyes. She had changed out of her jeans, t-shirt, and scrappy running shoes, and was now wearing a shining silver outfit, much like our own. She was wearing high heels, and her long blonde hair had been braided in a million braids. She looked exquisite.  
  
We looked at each other, completely stunned. This was incredible. She was incredible. There had always been a feeling about her, but now it was stronger than ever.   
  
She sat down beside us, and we all ate silently, with the exception of the clattering of forks against the china plates. When we were finally excused, we all stood simultaneously and left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tiffany's POV:  
  
  
  
It was hilarious watching their faces when I walked in, but even more entertaining to watch them now, in the elevator, both trying to look serious and professional. I smiled and blew a kiss to them ,and they both blushed. I found it fascinating how they were like a mirror. I would have to ask about that later.  
  
Minutes later, we arrived at our room. Our room...it still felt weird to say that. It had always been 'my room', but now it was 'our room'. I had been unhappy about the idea of sharing a room with anyone, never mind two men, but now, I didn't find it so horrible. As a matter of fact, I never knew it could be so fun, as I would soon find out...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ooooh...cliffhanger! Kinda..  
  
Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can guaruntee another one by...two weeks from now. Sorry if that's too long, or my chappie's too short. I tried, I seriously did!  
  
Pleases review and tell meh what you think!  
  
**~_-=Artemis=-_~* 


End file.
